


Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge - College AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, College AU, Even though I don't know how long a drabble is supposed to be except it's shortish, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #1: Beginning</p><p>In which Loki and Tony meet in a café</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am keeping two of these up - this one and a canon verse one

"Unf!"

The sound tears from Loki's throat as a shorter man bumps into his chest, just as Loki’s turning on his heel to exit the coffee shop and head to class.

“Hey, watch your steps, Legs.”

The tone in the stranger’s voice isn’t exactly cruel but it is a little rude and it irks Loki to no end.

“How was I meant to see you!? You were too close!”

“Well, don’t turn so fast then.”

A beat passes before it registers with the both of them just how ridiculous they sound and they can’t help but huff a laugh each and crack a small smile.

“Right, I’m still not sorry but I’ll consider turning at a less reckless pace next time.”

The shorter grins up at him and he’s the most handsome asshole Loki has ever laid eyes on.

“And I will try to keep a less aggressive distance next time just in case gorgeous strangers like you can’t control their turning.”

Loki rolls his eyes but he’s amused and he finds that his previous annoyance has passed.

“Good.”

He is getting late for class but he doesn’t move. He just keeps staring down at the other who is looking at him with the most heavenly brown eyes.  
“Listen, instead of standing here awkwardly and creating a line, how about we move to a table and drink our coffees while you tell me all about you?”

Loki smirks and nods. “I’d like that.”

“Great! Name’s Tony, by the way.”

“Loki.”


End file.
